The Other Salvatore
by CharlotteAgreste
Summary: Isabelle Salvatore has spent 165 years thinking her brothers are dead while she wanders the earth as a vampire. After years of thinking they're dead, she finds out they aren't. This news leads her back to a place she never thought she'd go to again. Mystic Falls, Virginia. Stefan and Damon are happy to have their sister back, but she's become darker. Can they figure out why?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864  
**

 **Isabelle POV**

I awoke with a gasp and pain in my jaw. I looked around and realized I was in the woods by my house and I wasn't alone. I looked to my right and saw Katherine's maid, Emily.

"Emily?" I said in confusion, my chest heaved up and down as I took in deep breaths.

"Hello, Isabelle." She said softly.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

"You're in transition." Emily told me.

"Transition?" I asked, confused. "Transition into what?"

"Transition into a vampire." Emily told me and I laughed.

"Emily, this is nonsense. Vampires do not exist." I said.

"Yes, they do." She said. "Katherine is a vampire."

"What do you mean 'Katherine is a vampire'?" I asked, realizing what this meant if it was true.

"I mean that Katherine is a vampire." Emily said.

"You knew she was a vampire, but you let her near my brothers?!" I shouted at her, standing up from where I was sitting.

"Yes." She said calmly. "I did."

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" I asked her.

"If I didn't let Katherine have her way, she would have killed me. I may be a witch, but I can't exactly bring _myself_ back to life." She explained.

"Oh, so witches exist, too?" I asked. "Are there any other creatures that I should know about?"

"No, but you need to complete the transition or you will die." Emily said, I suddenly remembered something I overheard my father saying to my brothers once. He had said almost the exact same thing Emily just did.

"My father is a _hunter."_ I said. "He hunts _vampires._ Why am I just now realizing this?!"

"You're father kept you in the dark because he didn't want you involved in the supernatural world." Emily told me.

"Well, it's too late for that now isn't it, Emily?!" I shouted. "Where are my brothers, Emily? I need to know why they didn't tell me anything."

Emily looked away from me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Emily, where are Stefan and Damon?" I asked. She looked back at me and answered,

"They're dead."

My world crumbled when I heard those words, but they couldn't be true.

"You're lying." I said. "Stefan and Damon wouldn't just _die._ Not without a fight."

"They were shot." Emily said. "By your father."

 _No._ I thought. _No, they can't be dead._

"How am I in transition?" I asked Emily, trying to change the subject.

"Katherine put her blood in your drink at breakfast this morning, then when you weren't looking she snapped your neck which killed you. She then told me to bring you out here." Emily explained.

"So now what? I'm just supposed to die?" I asked. If I died, then I could be with my brothers. I wanted to be with them more than anything right now.

"No." Emily said. "You have to drink human blood before the day is over to complete the transition. If you don't, then you will die."

"I have to go." I said and I ran away from Emily, who called my name after I ran. I ran until I made it out of the woods and I saw my house in all of it's glory.

I made sure nobody would see me as I was sure everyone believed that I was dead as well. I ran into my house and I went up the stairs to the hallway that held mine and my brothers bedrooms. I opened the door to Damon's room and gasped when I saw that it was completely empty. His desk, bed, dresser, and all of the pictures he had hung on his wall were all gone. Through the shutters on his closet door I could see that all of his clothes were gone, too.

I ran to Stefan's room and came up with the same results. Everything was gone. I then went into my room and I wasn't surprised to see everything gone. I heard someone walking down the hall towards my room and I quickly hid in my now empty closet. One of the servants entered my room and set a bucket of soapy water onto the floor, then dipped a rag into it. They rung it out over the bucket and began scrubbing the floor of my bedroom. I watched as they scrubbed the floor and cleaned it, and I also watched as they cut their hand on a piece of glass that must have been missed when my room was swept.

I smelled the blood as soon as his skin tore open and it smelled _good._ I was disgusted with myself, but pushed the thought to the back of my head. I slowly exited the closet and the sound of the door opening alerted the servant of someone else's presence in the bedroom. He turned his head to look at me and his eyes widened in shock. I would be shocked too if someone I was told was dead just popped up out of nowhere.

"Miss Isabelle?" The servant said in confusion. He was told I was dead so the fact that he was seeing me right now most likely made him think he was seeing things.

"I see you have a cut." Is all I said as I sat in front of him. I grabbed his hand and held it up to my mouth. "Let me help you with that."

I didn't know where this was coming from, I was just going on instinct. Whatever my instinct was. I started sucking the blood from his hand and it tasted amazing. It felt great as it flowed down my throat. My jaw started hurting again and I could feel my face changing. I groaned as I felt my teeth grow. I poked them and realized they were fangs, I felt my face and I felt the veins that had appeared. I know my eyes have changed, too. My vision kind of tinted color wise.

I looked back at the servant and he looked terrified. I smirked at him and he was about to scream, but I covered his mouth with my free hand and dug into his bloody hand. I drank and drank until there was no more blood in him, I dropped his body onto the floor and stood up, realizing what I had done.

I had killed someone, and completed the transition.

I was disgusted with myself because of what I had just done and I hopped out the open window. I thought that when I landed I was going to hurt myself, but I surprisingly landed on my feet gracefully. It must be the whole vampire thing.

I still smelled the servants blood. I reached my hand up to my face and felt his blood all over my chin. I looked down and saw his blood on my dress.

I screamed when I saw it and began to run, but I ran at an inhuman speed. I darted back into the woods, but in a different area than where Emily had taken me.

I don't know how long I was running, but I suddenly crashed into something, no _someone,_ and we both fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw a man, he looked at me and saw that I was covered in blood. I got up and tried to run, but he stopped me.

"Hey, it's okay." He said. "I'm like you." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"You're a vampire?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm not as young as you, but yes, I am." He told me. "When were you turned?"

"A few hours ago." I told him and his eyes widened.

"You're really young, then." He said. "Let me guess, first kill?"

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Every vampire experiences the aftermath of their first kill, but it's what we have to do to survive. You'll get used to it." He told me.

"I'm just supposed to get used to killing people?!" I exclaimed.

"I can help you learn to control your blood lust so you don't go on a frenzy whenever your feed." He said. "I can teach you everything there is to know about being a vampire."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked him. "I don't even know your name."

"Right, of course." He said. "Joshua Flemming at your service. Now, shouldn't I know your name?"

"Isabelle Salvatore." I told him and his eyes widened again.

"You're the Salvatore's daughter?" He asked and I nodded. "He's a vampire hunter, if he had found you he would have killed you. Regardless if you're his daughter or not."

"He would have?" I asked and tears filled my eyes. Would my own father really have killed me?

"Vampire hunters believe that if you're a vampire you have no soul, so heart, no feelings. You're just a monster that goes around killing people for fun." He said. "Sure, that's how some are, but most of us are just trying to survive."

"And you'll teach me how to survive?" I asked.

"I promise you I will teach you everything I know." He told me. I wasn't sure if I could trust him yet, but he was like me and that was a start to at least something.

"Okay," I sighed. "tell me everything."

 **A/N: Okay, so this story is inspired by another author here on fanfiction and for some reason I'm not allowed to put her username on this document fully so I have to break it up. Miss. Salvatore 1995. She has a story like this on her page, but it only has two chapters and is incomplete so I thought that I would make my own version of it. I hope you guys like it! Maybe leave a review and let me know? Until next time.**

 **~Charlotte**


	2. Going Home

**Chapter 2**

 **Going Home**

 **Isabelle POV**

 _Cleveland, Ohio, 2011  
_

It had been a few weeks since I had last fed. I hadn't exactly had the time to dine because I was busy taking care of enemies that needed to be dealt with. Needless to say, they're dead. Permanently now.

I was walking through the somewhat busy streets of Cleveland, Ohio, late at night. It was around two in the morning and the drunks were starting to stumble out from all of the popular bars and pubs in town.

One drunk in particular, he looked to be in about his mid twenties, was coming my way. I could hear his heart beating and I could smell his blood. Although he had alcohol in his system, he smelled amazing.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here on the streets all alone?" He asked, his words slurred.

"Just passing through." I said. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, y'know." He said, waving his hand. "I had a few drinks with some buddies of mine at the bar, what I always do on Friday nights."

I was honestly surprised this guy could form actual sentences, I could smell all of the alcohol he had drank and honestly it was a miracle this guy was even on his feet.

"Sounds like a good time." I told him, smirking. He smirked back drunkenly.

"I could show you a good time." He said and his words were slurred like all the drunks at this time of night. He reached his hand over and ran his hand slowly down my arm.

"Let's take this elsewhere." I said softly. He nodded drunkenly and I led him to a near by alleyway. Once we were somewhat far into the shadows he shoved me against the brick wall of a building, though he stumbled as he did.

He began to plant wet, sloppy kisses on my neck and collarbone. I sighed in contentment. For a drunken man, he was good at this while intoxicated.

Once he went to pull my shirt over my head was when I stopped him. He looked confused. I let my face change and I could see him visibly sober up. His eyes filled with fear and his mouth dropped. He tried to run, but I appeared in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and I could hear his heart beat quicken from adrenaline.

"What do you want from me?" He asked me as he lifted his hands in the air.

"Oh, nothing..." I trailed off, then I blurred up to him and got up in his face. "Just your blood."

He visibly paled and I smirked. My face changed again and I dug my teeth into his neck. He did scream, but he stopped after I snapped his neck and killed him. I continued to drain him dry and once there was nothing left I threw his body onto the ground.

"Didn't I teach you to clean up after yourself?" I heard a familiar voice come from the opening of the alleyway. I smirked, for I knew who it was.

"Hello, Joshua." I greeted him as I turned around. "If I had known I would be seeing you tonight, I would have saved you some."

"It's been a long time since I saw you last, Isabelle." He said, then he wrapped his arms around me. "It's good to see you."

I hugged him back and said, "It's good to see you, too."

"You just got blood on my favorite jacket." He said as we pulled apart from our hug. I lifted my hand to my chin and felt the blood there. I wiped it away with my sleeve and sighed.

"Please, it comes out." I told him.

"Yeah, after like washing it five times." He retorted and I smiled. He was always complaining when it came to ruining his clothes.

"So, how did you find me this time?" I asked.

"Well, I tracked all of the 'animal attacks' from the last year and a half and the most recent was three weeks ago here in Cleveland, Ohio." He said, smirking.

"You always track the attacks. Try something different for once." I suggested and walked out of the alleyway and sat on a near by bench.

"So," I began. "how's the research on the whole Sun and Moon Curse going?" I asked.

"You'll never believe what I found." He said, suddenly excited. I smiled, he was always so nerdy when it came to things like this.

"So, the doppelganger of the Petrova bloodline is needed to complete the curse. The only Petrova doppelganger alive that _isn't_ a vampire, because the doppelganger needs to be human for the curse to be broken, is a girl named Elena Gilbert. She lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia." He started to explain everything he had found out and I tensed when he mentioned Mystic Falls. My brothers were killed by our own father there over one hundred and sixty-five years ago. I still miss them.

"Sorry, I know thinking about Mystic Falls is hard for you, but you're going to want to go there after you hear this." Josh said.

"Why would I want to go back there when that's where my brothers were killed?" I asked.

"Because maybe your brothers aren't dead." Josh said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Elena is being protected by two vampires who are brothers." Josh said and he looked straight into my eyes. "Their names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

My eyes widened and I took a minute to process the information.

"They're alive?" I asked, though technically if they're vampires they're dead, but who cares about details am I right?

"You're brothers are alive, Belle." He said. I smiled the widest I've smiled since that day back in eighteen sixty-four.

"I-I have to go." I said standing from the bench. "I have to go and find my brothers." Josh smiled at me.

"Go get 'em, Belle." He told me. I pulled him from the bench, hugged and thanked him, then I rushed to the airport to get tickets on the first plane heading to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I never really bring anything with me when I travel and I had been in the same clothes for four days. I noticed a gift shop in the airport and went into it. All the shirts had _'I love Cleveland'_ on them, but I managed to find a plain black t-shirt. I bought some jean shorts and black sandals. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed.

I waited for what seemed like years but in reality it was only about an hour and my flight was finally called. I practically ran onto the plane and dove into my seat. I was excited, because I was going to see my brothers for the first time since eighteen sixty-four.

Plus, I was going home.

 **A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter was short and rushed, but I wanted to get this part over with so I can move on to Belle's reunion with her brothers in the next two chapters because she's going to see them again at different times. Still, I hope you liked this chapter and leave a review if you like this story in general. Remember, it is inspired by Miss. Salvatore 1995. Until next time.**

 **~Charlotte**


	3. Return To Mystic Falls

**Chapter 3**

 **Return To Mystic Falls  
**

 **Isabelle POV**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia, Present Day (2011)_

I woke up to the turbulence of the plane landing. At first, I couldn't remember why I was even on a plane, then all of the memories of the previous night came back to me.

My brothers were alive, and I was back in Mystic Falls to find them.

I got off the plane and exited the airport not even wanting to call a taxi when I could just run anywhere I wanted to. First, there were four things I needed.

A shower, some new clothes, a phone and a place to call home.

So, I ran to the nearest phone company and got a phone which I paid for with some of the money I had saved up over the hundred and sixty-five years I had been a vampire. Next, I went to the nearest clothing store and bought enough clothes to last me for the next six months. If I end up staying here that long, I need to be prepared. I decided that I would house hunt tomorrow, so I went to a motel and booked a room for the night. There, I showered and cleaned myself for the first time in a few days. Damn, did it feel good to finally take a shower.

After I showered and blow-dried my hair, I dressed in one of my new outfits which consisted of a burgundy tank-top, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Man, I really wear a lot of black.

I ran my brush through my long, black hair and just decided to leave it down like I always do. Next, I put on the necklace my brother Damon got me for my fourteenth birthday. It was a simple necklace with a heart charm on it, but it was still beautiful and my brother gave it to me, so I kept it to always keep him alive in my memory.

Then, I put on the bracelet my other brother Stefan had gotten me for my thirteenth birthday. It was a charm bracelet that had a charm of my favorite flower. Roses. You didn't see something like a charm bracelet everyday back then in Mystic Falls back in the old days of eighteen sixty-four. I always thanked Stefan everyday for it because it had to have costed a fortune. At least, back then it would have been considered a fortune. In today's time, twenty dollars for a charm bracelet really isn't all that expensive.

I wasn't a big makeup girl, the only makeup I ever put on my face was mascara and lip gloss for I only put on other makeup products if I were going to an event of some sort. So, I applied my usual mascara and some cherry colored lip gloss.

Satisfied with how I looked, I exited my motel room and began to explore the city. It was almost the evening since I had taken a flight in the last evening. Students were out of school by now and doing whatever the hell normal teenagers or little kids do on a Wednesday night.

I made my way downtown and saw a place called the Mystic Grill. It looked interesting so I went inside and saw a decent amount of people. This must be the hangout for all the teenagers.

I saw a bar and I think I literally felt my eyes light up. I hadn't had a well deserved drink in a long time. I walked over to the bar and sat in one of the seats, waving a bartender over.

"What can I get for you?" He asked, he was tall, had broad shoulders, blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute, too.

"Just a glass of the best bourbon you've got." I told him.

"I'm going to need to see an I.D." He told me. "You don't exactly look like you're of legal drinking age."

"I do look younger than I am." I told him and laughed to myself at my own joke. I reached into my pocket and pulled my I.D. out. I was twenty when I was turned, so technically I'm only a year off. This was a fake I.D. though so I could get drinks without having to compel people. I don't like compelling people. Not after what _he_ made me compel people to do. I showed the bartender my I.D. and he gave the nod of approval before walking away to go get my drink.

I waited patiently and took in the bar around me. It truly was kind of beautiful. In it's own greasy, alcohol smelling way.

"Here you go." I heard the bartender say as he came back with my drink.

"Thank you." I said, picking the glass up and taking a sip. I hadn't had bourbon in so long I almost forgot how good it was.

"So, I've never seen you around here before," The bartender said and I looked up at him. He looked at me and continued to clean a glass.

"I just moved here from Ohio." I told him. "I came here to look for my brothers. A friends told me they were here."

"Well, what are their names? In Mystic Falls-" I cut him off.

"Everyone knows everyone. I know. My brothers and I used to live here." I said. "Their names are Stefan and Damon." I see him freeze and look at me weirdly.

"Last name?" He asks.

"Salvatore." I told him and his weird look came back. "Wait, Salvatore! Of course! The Salvatore Boarding House! Why didn't I think of that before?"

I placed my money for the drink on the table and stood up. "Thanks for helping me..."

"Matt." He said. "Matt Donovan."

"Well, I'll see you around Matt Donovan." I said and then walked out of the Grill.

"Yeah, see you around." I heard him say.

 _Of course._ I thought to myself. _I should have known._

I blurred through the streets of Mystic Falls until I came up to the boarding house. I smiled. I was finally going to see my brother after over one hundred years. I walked up to the door and knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Still nothing.

Confused, I opened the door and walked inside. I could definitely smell them. Their scent was everywhere, but I couldn't hear anyone or anything.

 _Maybe they aren't home right now._

I made sure to get a good whiff of their scents before I sped out of the boarding house and followed their scents through the city until I made it to a big white house.

 _Why would they be here?_ I thought to myself. I walked up the porch stairs and to the door. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps coming up along with a girls voice saying "I'll get it!"

The door opened and my eyes widened as I saw who was on the other side.

"Katherine?"

 **A/N: HEY GUYS IM BACK! So I got my computer today so I can finally start updating again! YAY! I've honestly missed this so much. So, I have a question. What story do you guys want me to update next? I want to update the stories that you guys want to see updated so tell me in the reviews what story you want to see updated.**


End file.
